We propose to continue construction of the one million volt scanning microscope with the aim of having a working microscope with a resolution of 5 angstrom units or better by October 1979. We hope this microscope will then become a research resource. Further development and construction will be required after that date in order to make the microscope a more complete facility to satisfy the needs of a broader community of scientists.